Chosen One
by Lala.Loves.Dino's
Summary: Sakura was kidnapped by the Akastuki and now finds out she is the chosen one.
1. The chosen one

My First Story(: Please R&R! *Puppy Dog Face*  
A Pein & Sakura story.! Enjoy! :D /*(text here) */ - means inner sakura

"W-where am i?" Sakura thought to herself. She woke up feeling very numb but couldn't see a thing in the room. It was almost pitch black until she saw a figure move. "Seem's your awake,un" He stated. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"  
Sakura yelled. "Dont yell,un" "Well then maybe you should answer my fuc-" Before she could finish she was being dragged out of the room,or atleast that's what she thought. She couldn't see anything untill they hit some stairs.  
She could now see the man that was dragging her. Blonde hair, Blue eyes,somewhat tall. "Okay where the hell am i being dragged too.?" She asked quietly. He just stayed silent. They reached a very huge metal door,He knocked twice and we heard a soft 'come in'.  
"I have her,un" The man said.  
"Very well Deidara, you are dismissed." Another figure sitting at the desk announced.  
"Deidara huh? Well WTF am i doing here?" Sakura thought.  
"Well please take a seat" He ordered.  
"I would but it seems i dont know why in the hell i am here,I am not getting answers and im going crazy over here"  
She said.  
"Sakura."  
"Yes?"  
"You were training under the 5th Hokage were you not?" He asked while smirking "Yes but what does that have to do with this?"  
"Your a Medic-Nin & have inhuman strenth correct?"  
"Why am i getting asked these questions?"  
Before she knew it she was pinned onto the floor. She felt pressure on her fragile body. She punched with her "Super Punch" the pressure and sent it flying into the celing. Poof. "A clone Wtf." She asked herself. Then she had someone grab her waist and another tryed to punch her. She then threw the person or thing that was holding her over her back and it took the punch instead. Pein smirked at the masterpiece he had in front of him. She was the chosen one. She was the answer he has been waiting for. The only person between him and having the peace he had dreamed of. She looked about 16 not any younger nor older..She had the perfect body,Curves in all the right places,a nice round bottom,A good size of chest. "A C cup" Pein thought. Sakura was done faster than he thought she would be. "Okay Wtf?" She asked.  
"Sakura,you are the chosen one" He said.  
"W-what?"  
"Yes,you are the answer to peace acually being a reality"  
She was still in shock at what he just said.  
"Oh and sakura you will be joining the Akastuki"  
"What? NEVER!"  
"Sorry but you dont really have a choice,and my name is pein but you will address me as Leader-sama"  
"Really? I dont have a leader"  
He smiled. "Now you do"  
With that Deidara came back into the room. "Please show Sakura her room Deidara"  
"Okay,un"  
Sakura followed deidara pissed off. How in the hell am i the chosen one? How did i let myself get caputed by the Akastuki? Where am i even going? The questions haunted Sakura.  
-With Pein-  
He smiled as he saw her exit the room. "Beatiful" He said to himself. He knew she would fit in the Akastuki perfecly.  
Yes he has to admitt ever since he saw her fight he had fell in love with her. She had knee length Bright pink hair.  
Big green eyes. A banging body. And the attitude that says: Do-It-And-I-Will-Kill-You. He loved everything about her and he wanted her to be only his. He would have to build up the relationship. Friendship to Best friends and then to a couple. Something just told him that she was the one for him. And to top it all off she was the chosen one. "You will be mine Sakura"

-With Sakura-  
She walked in silence beside Deidara.  
"What's wrong,yeah? Cat got your tounge,un? He laughed.  
"No,but i wouldnt be laughing if i was a guy looking like girl" She smiled.  
"Shut up,un"  
"Now that i think about it,i think i've seen you on a magazine cover"  
She was now pinned to a wall. She just smiled because she knew it could be easy to crack these Baka's. "Shut it,un"  
"Okay,okay it was just a joke. Geez you even act like a girl" She whispered the last part.  
They finally reached a door. He opened it and pushed her in. The room wasn't as dark as the one she woke up in but it was bright either. A queen size bed with a few pillows stood in the middle of the room. 2 other doors were in the room. "Why are there 2 other door's?" She asked deidara "Closet,and Bathroom" He answered quickly. "There are some clean clothing in the bath room and once your done you need to head downstairs to eat" "Okay thanks" Deidara stormed out of the room. She headed to the bathroom and stripped down and got into the shower. It was pretty clean,2 bottles where in there. Strawberry scented shampoo and conditionar. "Trying to make me be strawberry shortcake?" She laughed to herself.  
About 15 minutes later she was out of the shower. She grabbed the clothing that were on the sink. She analized them. A black tank top. Jeans and sandals. "At least it wasnt hooker clothing" /*Yepp. but i would have appreciated it.*/ "Oh shut up inner!" /*Nope,and remeber if you dont want to die of starvation go down stairs and eat.!*/  
"Oh right!"  
She walked out of the room and saw a pair of stairs to her right. She walked down and then someone grabbed her or should we say hugged her. "Tobi like Sakura.! Tobi a good boy"  
"Well hi Tobi and yes you are a good boy." /*Atleast someone's normal and nice*/ Inner sakura laughed. "So Tobi,  
where can i find the kitchen?"  
"Tobi show you!"  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a door and said. "Here! Tobi a good boy" She looked at the room and noticed alot of people were in there including Pein.  
"Everyone this is Sakura Haruno" Pein annonced proudly.  
Everyone said their "Hi's". They all liked her but some of the boys liked her a bit too much...

Not really a cliffhanger but okay :) Please review. It is my first story.  
Thxz!  
Lala 


	2. The gut Feeling

-Chapter Two(:

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Lala make this stowwie about me!  
Me: I might tobi but you know i love to add a bunch of scarey stuff too!  
Tobi: Noo! Lala pwez no! I gots to run under my bed.  
Sasori:Should i get my puppets?  
Me: Not to scarey tho.!  
Sasori: Oh okay. Hey arent you forgeting something  
Me: Like what?  
Pein: Maybe that Lala does not own Naruto?  
Me: O.o Ohh yeah *Blushes* Yepp i do not own naruto what so ever Now let's get on with the story.  
Tobi: Yay!  
Sasori: Yay!  
Pein: Yippeee!  
-Hehe well enjoy. This is my second story :)

"Talking" _"Thinking/Thoughts"_ **"Inner Sakura or inner anyone"**

* * *

Sakura stood there watching as the guys just stare at her. It became to much so she looked away for a second until pein asked. "So sakura would you like anything to eat?" "Umm..yeah i would like that". He grabbed her small wrist. Before she knew it they were in the kitchen.

"Hello little one! How are you?" A blue haired woman asked sakura. "Hi! Im fine thanks." She thanked kami that she wasnt the only girl in the Akatsuki. "My name is Konan,you must be Sakura?" "Um yeah" Sakura smiled. "Well i am Pein's closest friend and im sure we will be the best of friends i just am so glad im not the only girl anymore." She sounded like she was dieing to have a girl join. Atleast i could have _someone_ to talk to...We said our goodbyes because konan had a mission to do that afternoon. **Great just great huh? **_Just shut up will ya? _**Well then your telling yourself to shut up Ha! **_Geez what can i give you to shut up? _**Give yourself a cookie and then we'll talk! **Sakura then just pushed inner Sakura back into her mind as she walked out of the kitchen.

She saw Pein,Sasori,Itachi,Hidan,Deidara and Tobi. "YOU KNOW WHAT SHUT IT!" Hidan yelled. "NO,UN!" Deidara yelled back. She was taken back by how they fight like loose dog's. "Stop right now!" Pein ordered. "Geez like i would listein to him" Sakura smirked. "Well i guess the princess has arrived" Commented Itachi. "Well first of all im not a princess,and i would be talking Itachi because you sure do get everything you want dont you?" Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. She was definaly someone not to mess with.

She walked up the stairs to head to her room but once she got to the door someone grabbed her tiny waist. "That was pretty Brave Haruno" It was Itachi. "Well i wouldnt say brave Itachi,just simply stating facts." She spit back. "You do that again and i'll cut that neck so you won't state facts" Now she was a little scared she knew she couldnt attack Itachi and another figure came up.

"Itachi, i want her untouched understood?" Pein said. "Understood" Replied Itachi as he let her go and went back to the stairs. "I'm sorry Sakura, but that was very brave." "Okay one thing that you guys should know about me is that i dont back down okay?" "Hmm..i'll keep that in mind. Acually Sakura i needed to talk to you about yesterday." "Okay." They went into Sakura's room and sat down on her bed. "Well as you now know you are the chosen one. Which also means that you are the key to stop War's and begin the peace. We've been waiting for you to become old enough to understand this,now that you are 16 it will begin to kick in as in your powers." "M-my power's?" "Yes you will be able to do things that you never thought we're even possible and even more." He smiled at this. He explained everything else.(They will end up in the next chapters:D) "Hey Pein can i ask you something?" "Sure what is it?"

"Well it is sort of a personal question" He nodded.

"How come you want peace so bad?"

He slumped his head down. "Because Sakura i lost very close people to me and saw them die before my very eyes,and Sakura i acually have a confession to make."

"What is it Pein?" She asked.

"Sakura, i have a very gut recking feeling that i..uhh..that i need to love you. I know your probably freaked out but i have a feeling towards you that i havent felt in a long time."

"Pein?"

"Yes?"

"I really dont know what to say but i can feel something there too, and i thin-" Before Sakura could finish his lips crashed down on her's. He grabbed her waist to pull her closer and licked her bottom lip for permission to get in. She opened her mouth and he tasted all of her. _Cherry? It is offically my favorite flavor. _She grabbed his hair slicking her fingers throught the bright orange hair. He loved the way her hands moved in his hair. Sakura pulled away to get air into her lungs.

He wanted to take her then and there but he wouldnt want things to be rushed.

"Pein?"

"Hmm?"

"What am i even suppose to do to stop the war's?"

He looked at her and then said "It's simple really.."

* * *

**Cliffhanger :P Woo well Pein finally told her. Please review. Tell me if you liked it or if you would like to put ideas for the next chapters! Laters!  
.Dino's**


End file.
